


The Sweetest Thing

by homosociallyyours



Series: The Sweetest Thing [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Omega/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: Instead of a spilled bottle of vanilla, Harry finds something good.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Sweetest Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828744
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Prompt 1.4: Extract





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "extract". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/extract), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

“Did someone spill a bottle of vanilla in here?” Harry asked the empty kitchen as the scent filled his nostrils. He followed the sound of voices to the office, where Niall was getting the new hire up to date on paperwork. The aroma grew stronger, distracting Harry even as he tried to ignore it. Maybe his heat was getting close.

“Harry! Come meet Louis!” 

The omega who stood in front of Niall turned, his scent hitting Harry so hard he nearly fainted from it. It wasn’t just vanilla-- this close he was everything mouthwatering sweet. Harry was in big trouble. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble this week as I attempt to finish two other fics! EEK! 
> 
> As always much love to Sus for running this challenge!! It's always so much fun :)


End file.
